bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokochini
| image = | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = High school student, Gang leader | team = | previous team = | base of operations =Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives =Unnamed father | education = | manga debut =Volume 12, Chapter 107 | anime debut =Episode 37 | video game debut = | japanese voice =Tomoyuki Shimura | english voice =Kyle Hebert | spanish voice = }} , also known as Weasel, is a student of a different Karakura Town high school than that of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is the leader of local a gang of thugs. Appearance Yokochini is a tall and unattractive teenager. His dark brown hair is made in a cornrows hairstyle; he also sports a thin mustache. He has ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wears eyeglasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 107, pages 8-13 He and his gang are usually dressed in their school uniform, which are bluish gray pants and jacket over plain clothes.Bleach anime; episode 37 When he returns to Karakura Town after an absence of four years, Yokochini has changed his hairstyle into a bleached scruffy looking afro.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, pages 9-10 Personality Yokochini is a juvenile gang leader, and mostly steers clear of violence, allowing his cronies to do the dirty work for him, counting on their obedience and fear of him to keep them in line; although he could never stop them from calling him Yokochini, a name he dislikes. Whenever his victims fail to quake with fear in his presence - or in Yasutora Sado's case, refuse to fight back - Yokochini typically becomes unnerved. He can prove quite devious when he puts his mind to it, like having his goons attack Chad only to run away when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives, leaving an open line to him so he can spy on their conversation and find out the best way to hurt Sado. History Around two years before Ichigo Kurosaki entered high school, Yokochini had a run in with Ichigo who was then aided by Sado. In order to retaliate, Yokochini hatched up a scheme: Two of the gang members will attack Chad, knowing he would not fight back for his own sake. Then, when Ichigo would come to help Sado, returning the favor for helping him before, the thugs would run off, having tied a cellular phone with an ongoing call to Yokochini to Chad's jacket. Listening in on Chad's conversation with Ichigo, Yokochini learned about Sado's past and the significance of the coin left to him by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa. He later had Sado abducted by his cronies and tied to a chair, where he intended to torture him by destroying the coin before his eyes. This course of action was interrupted by Ichigo, who jump-kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling into a puddle of water. When he raised his head again to yell at his cronies for calling him Yokochini, Ichigo stomped on his face and knocked him out. After this incident, Yokochini moved, along with his family, when his father's work transferred. Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc In the afternoon of Ichigo's second day in his senior year, Yokochini arrives with his gang at the Karakura High School. They reach the school at the end of a brawl between Ichigo, Uryū Ishida, and another gang led by Obuta. He asks Ichigo if he remembers his face, but Ichigo refuses to acknowledge him and mocks him instead. Despondent and angered by Ichigo's willful lack of recognition, he is about to order his lackeys to attack, but is kicked in the back of his head by Ichigo's boss, Ikumi Unagiya, and is knocked unconscious. References Navigation de:Yokochini es:Yokochini pl:Yokochini Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male